Blissful Midsummers Dream
by Ashen-Roses
Summary: Something I made when I was bored. Rated M for content. Namine goes over to Sora's party and meets her best friend Roxas there.


I stepped out of my car slowly. It was the middle of summer, and my friend's 18th birthday party. I knocked on the door to his huge house. He always swore that he wasn't rich, but his house said otherwise. "Namine!" He said as he opened the door "You made it! Come on in!"

"Thanks for inviting me Sora" I said as I stepped into the house. Namine. That was my name. I was 17, but only a few months younger than Sora. Sora and I had been friends for some time, a few years to be exact. He led me to the basement of his house, I heard music blearing louder with each step I took. "Roxas has been waiting for you" Sora said as we headed down the steps "He's been talking about you since he got here". Roxas was my best friend since I was 11 years old. I even started to develop feelings for him but never told him, mostly because he likes guys, not girls. As I got to the bottom of the steps, I saw him immediately. My heart almost stopped when he saw me. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's been so long Namine" Roxas said.

"Sorry that I haven't been able to talk much" I said as I returned his hug "I've been busy recently until today".

"It's alright" He said, "Let's go outside and catch up, it's a beautiful night out"

He took my arm and lead me out outside the back of Sora's house. There were as many people outside as there was inside, some of the people there I didn't even know or recognize. He led be out to a spot were very few people were around and sat down in a chair. After a few minutes of talking I stood up and said "I'm going to grab a drink, would you like anything?".

"Water is fine" he replied as I nodded.

I walked over to the mini bar that Sora always kept various types of drinks in. I grabbed my soda and Roxas's water and stared at the pool for a second. I then felt someone push me down from behind. Luckily, I fell into the pool, but unfortunately, I can't swim. I immediately let go of the can of soda and bottle of water and began to struggle to get back up. I kicked and moved my arms in order to pull myself up, but I couldn't get myself above the water. I felt my body slowly lose consciences and I tried everything to fight it back. The world around me seemed to have faded to black and the last thing I remember was the feeling of a hand pulling me.

I woke up feeling a towel wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room and lying on someone's bed. I sat up slowly as I heard Roxas say "Oh thank goodness you're awake". I looked up and say him sitting on the bed. I noticed he was wrapped in a towel as well. He pulled me into a tight hug and said "I thought I lost you there for a second. You weren't breathing and…I had to do CPR".

"You….saved my life?" I replied in a bit of a shock.

"Of course" he held me tighter "I wasn't going to let my best friend die on me"

"Thank you Roxas" I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.

I felt warmth against my cold, wet skin. I looked down and noticed that he was shirtless. "You're freezing" He said as he took his towel off, wrapped it around me, and pulled me closer.  
I then saw that he wasn't just shirtless, he was half naked. His body was actually pretty decent as well, not too muscular, but not too scrawny. I didn't know that I was blushing until Roxas said "What's wrong?" He looked down at what I was staring at and realized what it was.

"Oh….Am I…embarrassing you?" He said, starting to blush as well.

"No, that's not it. It's just… I didn't know you had such a great body. Axel should be proud to have you"

Axel was Roxas's significant other; they had been together for a few months now. Roxas looked at me as I had struck a nerve. "Um…about that" Roxas began "Axel and I aren't…together anymore, we broke up a few days ago".

"What?! Why?" I was shocked, I thought those two were happy together.

"Well….I broke up with him because…I have feelings for someone else, and not him, and they are at this party as well"

"Who is he? You never told me you liked someone other than Axel"

"She, actually. It's a girl"

I never knew that Roxas bisexual, yeah, I knew for a fact he was gay and all, I was even the first person he came out to as liking men. He never told me if he liked any girls, though. I always wanted to tell him how a felt about him, but knowing that he liked guys was one of the reasons why I never confessed my feelings for him, that and I knew that he could never feel the same way for me. I always wanted him happy, though. "I was thinking about surprising her, and giving her a kiss when she least expected it, but I haven't gotten the chance to yet" He continued.  
"Well, you should find some clothes and do it now, it won't take long, and I'll be here when you get back"

"You sure?" he looked at me and I nodded "Okay, I'll do it now."

He stood up, took two steps, stopped, and inhaled slowly. To my surprise, he then turned around and immediately kissed me. I could feel my heart racing and my face getting warm as I returned his kiss slowly. This was something I thought would never happen. After a minute we broke the kiss and pulled slightly away from me. He said "It's you…I've really liked you for a while now. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to let you know" I could see his cheeks were a slight pink.

"I…I…" I shuttered, I could hardly believe this was happening "I've like you as well".

"Really?" he looked directly at me.

I wanted to say yes, but I knew he would only believe me if I proved it to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and pressed my lips gently to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss just as gently, our kisses slowly continued as I slowly opened my mouth. He took the hint quickly and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues slowly collided with each other. We broke the kiss after a few minutes and Roxas held me closely. The towels I had fell off my back and I felt a blast of cold air hit me, making me shiver. I then realized the dress I was wearing was still quite damp from the pool. "This dress is making me cold" I said, trying to cling to Roxas for warmth.

"You should probably take it off then" Roxas said "I don't want you to get sick"

I slowly started to take it off "I'm just… a bit embarrassed, I guess"

He smiled and slowly helped me take off the dress and threw it aside. He looked at my body for a second before smiling "Beautiful" he said, which made me blush.

We started to kiss again and we both slowly laid down on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as our kisses started to deepen. I felt his hand move up from my waist to underneath my bra. I moaned in slight surprise as his hand gently touched my breast. He moved his hand slowly as his other hand started to undo my bra. He kissed and licked my neck as I felt my bra slowly slide off my body. I closed my eyes and let out slight moans as his hands gently caressed my breasts. He was about to pull off my underwear before I said "Wait Roxas."

"What is it?" He immediately said "Is this too fast for you?"

"No, It's not that" I said "It's just….It'd be my first time, and I'm kind of nervous "

"It's alright" He said "I promise I'll be gentle"

"Okay" I simply replied.

He continued to pull of my underwear as I instinctively pull off his boxers. The second I looked down I froze.

"You're huge" was all I could say.

"Impressed?" He said with a cocky grin.

I nodded slowly as he kissed me. He entered me slowly, but the pain hit me instantly. I immediately grabbed onto his back and dug my nails into it. I heard Roxas begin to moan softly as he started to thrust. Each thrust brought a new wave of pain, no matter how slow it was.

"Roxas…" I shut my eyes tightly "It hurts…"

"Don't worry, it'll stop hurting soon"

He was right, within a few minutes it did stop hurting. The waves of pain soon became burst of pleasure. I started to moan as my breathing go heavier.

"Harder" I moaned.

I felt him start to pick up the pace. His thrusts became harder and faster. I felt like my body was going to explode from pleasure. My moans started to get louder as he started to get rougher. He gripped onto me tightly. I felt as if nothing could get better than this moment, each thrust was more pleasurable than the last. "Namine….I'm ganna….I'm" I soon heard him say in between sweet moans. I almost couldn't contain myself as he came inside me. He slowly pulled out, panting as hard as I was. He laid down next to me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you" He said.  
"I love you too" I replied.  
We fell asleep in each other's arms after that, this was a summer memory I'd never forget.


End file.
